


Soldier Reborn

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise me, John. Promise me you won’t live out your life in misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Reborn

“You haven’t aged a day.”

It was something John Grimm had heard his sister whisper over and over almost every day, every month… every year. And a part of him wanted to tell her to shut up. That he didn’t want to hear those words come out of her mouth as he watched her age and die a little bit more each day. Something that was slowly breaking his heart. If said organ wasn’t broken already.

“John… if I ever…”

That was the last straw and he crushed his lips to hers in an almost desperate, passionate kiss. “Don’t Sammy. Stop treating each day as if you’re going to leave me.”

Samantha raised her hand up and caressed his cheek pulling back only for the need to breathe. “John… I’m ninety-five and I can feel my body dying.” There was a long pause before she started again. “I want you to go out there and find someone who will love you. Someone you can be happy with.”

“No… stop it, Samantha.” He growls pulling her body close to his trying to deny what he knew was true. That he would eventually be alone. By himself. “If you go…”

“When I go you will live. You’ll do something with your life. Promise me, John. Promise me you won’t live out your life in misery. Please.” It was getting harder to breathe and she felt him pull her closer. “John…”

He didn’t want to but he could hear her heartbeat fading. “I promise, Samantha.” One final kiss and he felt her body go slack in his arms, heart stopping completely. Now… now he was truly alone.

With her last breath John Grimm too died. Gone for good. Only the hardened man, the soldier…

Reaper

Stood in his place. 


End file.
